Ant Engineer
Player description and analysis ''Ant is reliable, protective and suitably heroic, and much like you'd expect him... but in partially unexpected ways. A ranged fighter and prime base defender, he is given additional purpose and flair through one mobility skill, elements of hero support, and good crowd control. While not normally heavy on the DPS side, with his passive damage increase of marked enemies, buff to both his own attacks and turrets, and a quite large armor debuff, he can come out bursting and probably do more hurt than most heroes in the game when close to home.'' And he can also stun quite well, teleport about the map, send enemies flying and construct armor for his pals. His primary purpose is quite obvious, but his secondary multi-purpose abilities makes his surprisingly dynamic, and a good backup even for frontline battles. Balanced, is a word I'd use over all other, and isn't that precisely the kind of hero the world of Bug Heroes need (if not always the one we want)? - Ayjona (talk) 14:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Ant's Abilities Marker (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Any enemy hit will be marked for 10 '''seconds, taking '''15%/25%/30%/35%/55% additional damage from turrets. Shield Generator (Active) Produce a shield that blocks all enemy projectiles in a radius for 15/18/21s. '''On activation, blasts nearby enemies away stunning them for '''2s. Ant Engineering (Active) Increase base turret's range by 500/750/1000/1250/1500, damage by 25%/40%/55%/70%85% '''and instantly heals them '''100/200/300/400/500 HP. (20s duration). Additionally, affects Ant's primary weapon and his shoulder equipment. Teleport (Active) Instantly teleport to a location, disrupting nearby enemies and stunning them for 2s. Each enemy becomes shocked, lowering their armor by 35 for 10s. Craftsman (Active) Use 5''' Spare Parts to create armor for all allied heroes, giving '''+20 heavy armor for 60s. Unique Equipment Shoulder Turret - 750 Gold Equips a shoulder turret which automatically tracks and shoots nearby enemies. Golden Bullets - 1000 Gold Each bullet has a 3% chance to deal 2x damage. Auto Repair Unit - 1000 Gold Repairs nearby turrets 5 HP/s. Heavy Caliber - 400 gold Bullets have a 10% chance to knockback with additional force. Quotes When selected: * "Who, me?" * "I've got a funny feeling about this...." * "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Slain Enemy: * "Stay...down" * "Let's Rock!" * "You won't bother me anymore" Taking Damage: * "I'm under attack" * "Help!" Going to tapped location: * "On my way" * "If you say so" * "Over here?" Follow: * You'll do all the fighting though...right? Hold: * "Staying put" Trivia *Three of Ant's sayings, "You'll do all the fighting, though....right?", "Who, me?", and "Are you sure this is a good idea?", ''suggest that Ant is a little bit of a coward when it comes to combat. He also shares this personality in the original Bug Heroes'' game and in Bug Heroes Quest. *Ant's saying, "I've got a funny feeling about this", is a reference to Star Wars, where that phrase is said in almost every movie before something bad happens. In Star Wars the phrase is "I've got a bad feeling about this". Category:Heroes Category:Ranged heroes